onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation SOP
:For the chapter of the same name, see Chapter 731. For the volume of the same name, see Volume 73. Operation SOP, short for , is the name of the project designed by Thunder Soldier to retake Dressrosa from Donquixote Doflamingo. It involved invading the underground trade harbor and undoing the Hobi Hobi curse by knocking out Sugar, thereby freeing the enslaved toys and dwarves. Initial Plan After finding out about the Straw Hats' intention to destroy the SMILE Factory, Thunder Soldier took Franky to the Riku Royal Army Headquarters. The dwarves from Green Bit, believing that Usopp and Robin would lead them to destroy the factory, also brought them to the headquarters. After Thunder Soldier told the three Straw Hats about the history of Dressrosa and the enslavement of people turned into toys by Sugar, they agreed to follow his plan. Thunder Soldier and the dwarves had spent a year digging a secret tunnel that led to the underground harbor. They would then use it to infiltrate the harbor and free the enslaved dwarves and toys. They would do this by knocking out Sugar, the user of the Hobi Hobi no Mi. Thunder Soldier admitted he did not know what exactly would happen after everyone returned to their human forms, only knowing that there would be chaos across Dressrosa. Afterwards, they would destroy the harbor and the SMILE Factory, beating every Donquixote Pirate including Doflamingo so that Doflamingo would be dethroned, thereby returning Dressrosa to the Riku Family's rule. Course of Events Thunder Soldier, the dwarves, and the Straw Hats entered the tunnel, except for Franky, who was too big to fit inside. Franky was told he would have to enter through the Toy House, a tunnel where all toys went into at night where they are forced to work the entire time. Franky then rushed toward one of the heavily guarded entrances, knowing that he can help the others by distracting the guards. Franky then attacked the Toy House, managing to severely damage it, but was confronted by Senor Pink. Meanwhile, the others continued down the tunnel when Thunder Soldier revealed the news that four members of the Diamante Army were sent to protect the Toy House. They then reached the harbor, and Thunder Soldier left with the intention of shooting Doflamingo down once the Hobi Hobi curse was lifted. The operation itself was left in Usopp's hands, which the pirate was not happy about. The dwarves then prepared to cross a drawbridge into the Executive Tower, which was where Sugar was located. However, they were discovered by two supervisors, but the dwarves easily managed to defeat them. Meanwhile, Machvise, Bastille, and several Marines arrived at the Toy House to assist Senor Pink in battling Franky. Eventually, they succeeded in bringing him down. Usopp, Robin, and the dwarves broke into the Executive Tower, right outside the room where Trebol and Sugar were. Leo revealed the Tatababasco, which they would put into Sugar's grape bowl. Upon eating this, she would be guaranteed to pass out. Leo then rushed to put the Tatababasco in without being spotted. However, Robin grabbed Leo due to Trebol shooting a fly with extreme ease. Robin then infiltrated the room disguised as a supervisor in order to trick Trebol into going outside. When Trebol left her, the dwarves confronted Sugar. However, she turned several of them into toys and forced them to fight each other. She then cried out to Trebol, and the executive took immediate action by throwing a ship at the tower. Trebol then rushed to the tower and confronted the dwarves, burning many of them. Robin then attacked Sugar, but was transformed into a toy. With the odds stacked against him, Usopp became afraid and ran, despite his promise to the dwarves. However, after hearing the dwarves' cry, Usopp had a change of heart and attacked Trebol. The Donquixote executive easily defeated him, and Sugar decided to make him suffer by putting the Tatababasco in his mouth. However, this caused Usopp to make an extreme facefault, scaring Sugar so much that she passed out. Due to her passing out, the Hobi Hobi curse was lifted and the toys returned to their original forms, making Operation SOP a success. Aftermath Although SOP was a success, it did not bring a quick peace as a result. Once the toys changed back to their former selves, people began to see Doflamingo's true colors and started to revolt against him, and Thunder Soldier's statement that there would be chaos throughout Dressrosa turned out to be correct. Thunder Soldier, having turned back into Kyros, failed to kill Doflamingo due to being tricked. As a result, Doflamingo activated the Birdcage, trapping everyone in Dressrosa, and quelled the uprising by placing bounties on the Straw Hats and their allies. However since Luffy defeated Doflamingo, the Birdcage disappears but left behind massive damage, despite this the operation was a complete success. References Site Navigation ru:Операция "С.О.П." es:Operación SOP pl:Operacja SOP Category:Operations